Naming Pages and Files
Articles Naming articles is simple. They just need to be named after whatever the article is about. For example, a page about "Jack Kirby" is called Jack Kirby. Sometimes there may be two different subjects with the same name. If this is the case, use brackets '()' to indicate the difference between the two. For example, a character may share a name with a creator, so the character article would be called "Mohammed Lee (Character)" and the creator article would be named "Mohammed Lee". If the two articles are the same type of article, e.g. both character articles, then differentiate them by including Roman numerals. For example, two characters named "Mohammed Lee" would be differentiated by naming them "Mohammed Lee" and "Mohammed Lee II". Note: When linking to character or team articles, make sure you include the universe the character/team is from in the link. For example, linking to "Mohammed Lee" of "Earth-1234" would be written as Mohammed Lee (Earth-1234), or Mohammed Lee. Character Articles Aside from what is mentioned above, it is important to remember to name character articles by the characters real name, rather than their alias. A short form of their forename may be used, especially if they have a similar name to another character (e.g. DC have two characters named Harold Jordan, one is usually referred to as "Hal", so he is referred to as "Hal Jordan" on this wiki). If a real name is not known, then use any known name/alias. Unnamed characters are allowed on the wiki, so long as something can be written about them, if they appear in more than one comic, or are needed for quotation purposes. Articles about these characters must use a 2 or 3 word description as the name of the article. If multiple characters fit the description, then use numbers as well (e.g. Unnamed Orange Lantern 2, or Unnamed Indigo Lantern 3). Comic Articles Comic articles are named slightly different. When naming a comic article, it must use the official name of the comic series, the volume number, and the issue number. For example, Blonde Avenger #23 is named Blonde Avenger Vol 1 23 eventhough it is also known as BA Comics #23. The official name is normally located in the indicia (small print) on the inside of the comic (usually, but not always, the inside front cover or first page). Also, if the comic title officially has the word "the" at the front, it must be included. This is to avoid confusion between two titles with similar names. Note: the volume is a must, even if it does not say in the indicia. If it is not known, assume it is volume 1, but only after doing some research (at least an Internet search). Files Naming files is also fairly simple. You must include a number in the name however. This is because most things (whether it is a character, location, or whatever) will have more than one image. File names must include the name of the subject, the universe (in brackets, only for images of teams and/or characters), and a number reference. The number reference should be 3 digits, starting from 001 (for the first image of that subject uploaded to the wiki). Images of characters must use the characters real names (like the articles), unless the image is of more than one character, then the appropriate codename/alias should be used. Help Should you still have questions, or don't understand what you've just read, ask an Admin. Category:Various Articles